marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party DS
Mario Party DS is the tenth game in the Mario Party series and the second Mario Party game for the handheld consoles. It features 8 characters and the first game to have more than one bosses in Mario Party. Bowser is the host of the party. Story Prologue One night, Mario watches as many objects falls through the Earth as one falls near him. Then, he finds a sky crystal and tells everybody the next morning. Kamek sends invitation to Mario from Bowser saying that he is throwing a party for being a jerk. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong also get the invitation and go ahead as well. When Mario and the crew get there, Bowser captures the crew and steals the Sky Crystal and uses the minimizer to shrink the crew. Bowser and Bowser, Jr. orders Kamek to send Mario and his crew far away. Then, the crew battle each other to see who should be the super star to save the day. Adventure to Bowser's Castle A few moments later, Wiggler arrives saying a giant piranha plant is ruining his garden. Mario and his crew party in his garden to find out who is the super star with the most power stars. After the super star defeats pirhana plant, Wiggler thanks the crew by giving them a sky crystal. As the crew passes by a music room, Toadette begs the crew to help since a Hammer Bro. is destroying her instruments. Mario and his crew party in her room to find out who is the super star with the most power stars. After the super star defeats Hammer Bro., Toadette thanks the crew by giving them a sky crystal. As the crew passes by DK Jungle, Diddy Kong informs the crew that Dry Bones has turned Donkey Kong into a statue and is hiding in a coffin. Mario and his crew party in the jungle to find out who is the super star with the most power stars. After the super star defeats Dry Bones, Donkey Kong is free and gives the crew a sky crystal. When the crew sees Bowser's Castle, they enter a library. Then, a koopa informs the crew about Kamek who has trapped his grandfather in one of his books. The crew parties around the library and the super star must battle Kamek. After defeating Kamek, the spell will be broken and the grandfather gives the crew a sky crystal. The Final Showdown When the crew arrives at Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Bowser, Jr. set them up on a Pinball Machine to play. Then the crew must party on the Machine to find out who is the super star. After the party is over, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrive and they run to all the food. However, Donkey Kong steps on the minimizer causing the crew to grow back to their normal size. Then, Bowser challenges the super star to a battle. He uses his Megamorph Belt to transform into Blockhead Bowser. After being defeated, Bowser and Bowser, Jr. are tied up and Mario takes the last sky crystal from Bowser. Using all the crystals, they form a crystal DS and play Triangle Twisters. Bowser claims that he only took the sky crystal because he wanted to play Triangle Twisters. Then, Mario unties them and they all play Triangle Twisters while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong eat all the food by themselves. Characters Playable Supporting Bosses Party Boards Minigames 4 Player Minigames 1 vs. 3 Minigames 2 vs. 2 Minigames Battle Minigames Boss Minigames (*)=indicates that the minigame can be played in Duel Mode as well Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Category:Games Category:DS Games Category:3D Games